


Stealthier

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers
Genre: Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, community:thelosers_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the fucking stealth ninja of jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealthier

Getting good jerk-off time is nearly fucking impossible, especially out in the field. If you aren't bunking down in the middle of a campsite with everyone watching you, it's always that one guy who has to just stop in right at the wrong moment.

So you get quiet. Sneaky. Fucking stealth ninja of jerking off.

You arrange your sleeping bag so the sound of hands against cock against nylon doesn't wake up the team. You go for long walks, get some air, see the sights.

And if, sometimes, your CO's name is on your lips, that's between you and him.


End file.
